What happened
by naisha9408
Summary: One-shot based on "What happened to perfect" by Lukas Graham.


**Disclaimer:** Own nothing...

* * *

 _I can see it in your eyes as I am stumbling home_

 _You living with the man that you no longer know_

 _You forgot to smile as I passed you by_

I open the door slowly. Trying not to wake her up in my drunken haze and quietly make my way to our bed. I sit down on the side to take off my shoes and hear her sigh. "Logan." She says and I know she's unhappy with me. "What time is it?"

I look at my phone. "3:14." I answer and put it down on the nightstand before I lay down on my side of the bed, still fully dressed. She doesn't curl up to me like she used to do. Doesn't try to lecture me about how late I'm showing up and I know, deep down, that she's tired of it. Tired of me.

 _Now we sitting down for dinner we got nothing to say_

 _It's like I am watching you slowly slipping away_

 _From me_

She's sitting on the couch when I get home, looking right at me with a blank look as I shut the door behind me. "Ace?" I say approaching her and she just continue to stare at me. "What's wrong?"

She huffs. "Do you remember what we decided yesterday before you went out?"

I frown. Did we plan something? "No?" I ask more than say and she scoffs, throwing her hands up in defeat and stand up.

"We made a deal about eating dinner together." She said and motioned to our table, decorated with candles, the food still on the plates and the glasses filled with wine. "I cooked and waited for you, for an hour before I gave up, Logan." She says sadly and quietly walks to our closet. "There's leftover pizza from last night if you want some."

I look after her as she walks from me, from the dinner she made us and I sigh, knowing I made yet another mistake.

 _Remember when I used to make you laugh_

 _And every joke was better than the last_

 _Tell me how to bring you back to this_

 _Maybe I just need to reminisce and work it out_

"You want to come to the pub with me and the guys tonight, Ace?" I ask as I grab my jacket and shrug it on before looking at her.

She shakes her head. "No. I have to read these stories and edit them." She says and waves a handful of articles.

"Come on, Ace. That can wait." I say going to her, taking the articles from her.

"It can't Logan. I went out with you yesterday and I need to do this now." She says annoyed and I sigh. "I can't keep pushing it because you want me to go out with you and the guys all the time."

I nod and run a hand through my hair. "Just trying to spend time with you, Ace." I say and look at her, knowing she won't give up her night of editing the articles, yet again.

 _What happened to perfect_

 _What happened to us_

 _We used to be worth it_

 _We never gave up_

"I'm going to Stars Hollow." She says as a greeting as I walk into our apartment. I frown quickly.

"Did we have plans to do that?" I ask, not remembering if I'd agreed to go with her to her hometown and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm just going to visit mom." She says and kisses my cheek, walking to the door. "I'll see you Sunday." She says and closes the door softly behind her.

 _If you left me baby where would you go_

 _I can't imagine you ever being alone_

 _I am a jealous man but I try to understand_

I walk into the apartment, Finn and Colin behind me, laughing at Finn's story of his latest conquest. I see her sitting on the couch, a bag besides her and she looks up at me and sighs, before resting her head in her hands. "Ace?" I say softly. I know I haven't been home much. That I haven't upheld our deals. That she doesn't like me coming home drunk as much as I do.

She finally looks up at me, Finn and Colin quietly standing behind and she shoots the guys a small smile before looking at me. "I'm staying with Paris for a while Logan." She says and stands up, taking the bag in her hand. "I can't take your late nights of drunkenness anymore. I need to focus on school and the paper, not helping you into bed, Logan." She says walks to us. "I love you and I will come back once I feel like I'm on top off things, okay?" She asks and I nod, not fully comprehending what's happening in the moment and she walks out of the apartment.

 _So many things to say I don't know where to start_

 _I can't pick up the pieces of a crumbling heart_

 _So true_

"When are you coming home, Ace?" I ask as I finally catch up with her at a coffee-cart. She sighs and grabs her coffee and steps out of the line.

"I don't know, Logan." She says and looks at me. "I really don't know, I'm sorry."

I huff and run a hand through my hair. "You've been with Paris for two weeks now, Rory. Why wont you come home?"

"Because I need time." She says after taking a sip of her coffee. "I need to think about us, Logan. I can't keep up with you. I can't keep waiting for you to remember me. You forget our deals; you come home drunk all the time. I just need time, Logan." She says and walks away yet again.

 _Remember when I used to make you laugh_

 _And every joke was better than the last_

 _Tell me how to bring you back to this_

 _Maybe I just need to reminisce and work it out_

I walk into the apartment after classes and see's her sitting on the couch, reading and I smile at her. "Ace." I say and quickly walk to her, embracing her in a hug before kissing her hungrily. I missed her the last month. Her presence. Her personality. "You're home." I state with a wide grin and she nods with a small smile. I don't think much about how her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes. I'm just elated she's finally home again.

 _What happened to perfect_

 _What happened to us_

 _We used to be worth it_

 _We never gave up_

 _It wasn't on purpose_

"Dammit, Logan!" She shouts as I closed the door behind me after a short visit to the pub with the guys. I look at her questioningly and she scowls at me. "Do you even remember what day it is?!"

I stare at her for a while before shrugging. "Tuesday?" I ask quietly, not understanding what the big deal is.

"I've told you multiple times over the last two weeks that it was our anniversary and I was making dinner." She says and I look at her before looking at the table and I close my eyes, knowing I made a mistake, yet a again. "Am I even important enough for you to remember anything? I cooked, again, only for you to forget, again. I dressed up for you, in very uncomfortable lingerie and waited for you to get home so we could enjoy this, but where were you?" She asks angrily and I know not to answer her. "At the freaking pub with the guys." She says in defeat. "I don't mind that you spend time with them, you know that. But when we make deals or I tell you it's a celebration, I expect you to show up. I don't do that a lot, Logan." She says and walks to the bed, laying down. "You spend more time at the pub with the guys drinking, than you do with me." She says quietly and I feel my heart ache and I want to take her in my arms and apologize, but I know it will do nothing for me in the end.

 _What's under the surface_

 _It used to be love_

 _Would you call if you heard this_

 _Would you know it was us_

I sit in the usual booth with Finn and Colin as she walks to us and I smile at her. She sits down besides me and I lean in for a kiss, only for her to turn and I end up kissing her cheek. She shoots me a small smile and looks at the guys. "Hey guys." She says and looks at me again. "I just came to say that I will be late tonight, the writers are going crazy about the deadline so they need me there." She says and kisses my cheek. "I'll see you later, Logan." She says and gets up and walks from us.

I frown and turn to look at the guys, who wear a frown similar to mine. "What's going on with reporter girl, mate?" Finn asks me and I sigh, shrugging my shoulders.

"You forget another date or something?" Colin asks and I shake my head.

"I don't think so." I answer, not knowing if I actually did forget something. Not knowing what's going on with her and it pains me that I no longer know what's going on in her life.

 _I can see it in your eyes as I am stumbling home_

 _You living with a man you no longer know_

 _You forgot to smile_

"I'm leaving." She states as I walk into our apartment after another LDB event. I look at her with a frown and see's her packed clothes in bags by her feet. I look at her face, finding her eyes and I shake my head.

"What?" I ask confused. Where's she going? "Are you visiting your mom again?"

She shakes her head. "I can't do this anymore, Logan." She says and my heart beats faster.

"Can't do what, Ace?" I question her, hoping she isn't doing what I think she is.

She sighs. "I can't be here. I can't keep on hoping you will show up here, when I know you won't. I can't keep being the only considerate person in this relationship. I feel like I'm in this all alone, Logan and I just can't do it anymore. I tried, I really did but it's not working out."

"Ace, please don-" I say but she stops me as she picks up her bags.

"This is how it should be Logan." She says sadly. "You're not up for a relationship and I'm not up for doing this on my own." She says and kisses my cheek softly. "Goodbye Logan."


End file.
